Stephanie Sheh
|birthplace = Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR director Writer Producer Singer |first_appearance = I'm Gonna Be An Angel! |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 2001-current |status = Active |website = Stephanie Sheh }}Stephanie Sheh (born April 10 1977) is a Chinese-American voice actress, director, script writer and producer. She has done dubbing work for several major companies, including Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Bandai Entertainment, Geneon Entertainment, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, Sony Pictures Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, Urban Vision and Viz Media. She's known for voicing Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Yumi Kazama in Boys Be..., Chiharu Shinonome in Eiken, Eureka in Eureka Seven and Eureka Seven Ao, Nagisa Shiozaki in If I See You in My Dreams, Mamimi Samejima in FLCL, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ayu Tateishi in Ultra Maniac, Wendy Garret in Gun X Sword, Guu in Haré+Guu, Akira Kogami in Lucky☆Star, Hinata Hyūga in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden, Audrey Burne in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Yui Hirasawa in K-On!, Miho Azuki in Bakuman, Yui in Sword Art Online and Kuro in Blue Exorcist. Biography Sheh was born in Kalamazoo, Michigan and was raised in Northern California. She spent much of her childhood in Taiwan, where half of her relatives still live, and speaks Mandarin Chinese and Taiwanese. She became interested in being an actress when she was in her early years in Monta Vista High School in Cupertino, California. While at the University of California, Los Angeles she was involved in anime clubs. After graduating from UCLA, she took a job as a producer while she pursued her acting career. She got her training and studying on acting, voice acting, and improvisation in Second City Training Center, East West Players, Susan Blu Voiceover Workshop and UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. Sheh has also recorded radio spots for United States Cellular Corporation. Under the moniker of Jennifer Sekiguchi, she made her voice acting debut as Silky in I'm Gonna Be An Angel! in 2001. During that time, she worked at Synch-Point, which produced English dubs for anime, in which she produced the dub for I'm Gonna Be An Angel!, besides voicing Silky. She was working with Studio Pierrot when she brought in Marc Handler to ADR direct and write for FLCL, which she played as one of the main characters, Mamimi. She would later land starring voice roles as Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Eureka in Eureka Seven. She also voiced supporting character Hinata Hyuga in the hit series Naruto in which her character had a major role in the storyline. She describes Hinata's issues with self-esteem as very relatable. Sheh has been involved in voicing characters in video games such as BioShock 2, Aion: The Tower of Eternity, True Crime: New York City, Devil May Cry 4, Grand Theft Auto V, and Resident Evil 5 as the current voice of Rebecca Chambers. Beyond using her voice, Stephanie was flown by plane to Japan to provide the motion capture for the character Cereza in Sega's video game Bayonetta. She also voiced Finnel in Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel, Mlle Blanche de Grace in BioShock 2 and Orihime Inoue in the Bleach game series. She has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actress in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for her work as Kirie Kojima in Girls Bravo and Guu in Haré+Guu. In 2011, she formed the fundraising organization We Heart Japan in response to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. In July 2014, Viz Media revealed details behind its upcoming Sailor Moon Blu-ray release and the series' new dub cast at its panel at the 2014 Anime Expo in Los Angeles. Stephanie has been cast to voice Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Viz's redub of the first anime series, as well as Crystal. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Bride (ep. 70), Kid (ep. 71), Margaret Queen (ep. 72) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Kyurene (ep. 6) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Victim (ep. 47), Junko (ep. 54) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Yayoi Takase, Schoolgirl (ep. 68), Chris (ep. 75) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Usagi Tuskino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Sayaka, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) - Female Vampire (ep. 5), Waitress (ep. 5) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Tomoka Osakada, An Tachibana, Nanako Meino, Yumiko Fuji *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Melodia, Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Ran, Mom (ep. 1) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hinata Hyuga, Kin Tsuchi, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Orihime Inoue, Ryo Kunieda, Mahana Natsui (ep. 3), Kazuya Usaka (ep. 12), Suzumebachi, Yoshi, Isane Kotetsu, Rin Tsubokura (ep. 68), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Haydée *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Koza *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Yuri Todaka (ep. 8) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Tanju (ep. 20) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kinon Bachika *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Zollan, Taforashian Maid (ep. 10), Son (ep. 12), Crying Girl (ep. 13) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Brosh's Little Sister (ep. 49) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Daughter-in-Law (ep. 9) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Cocoro Yazawa *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2013) - Aisha *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Scheherazade (ep. 1) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Lotte Jannson, Jasminka Antonenko *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 8a) Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Aiko *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Dispatcher, Togusa's Daughter (Manga Dub) *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Suito Kusanagi *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade'' (2015) - Lotte Jannson, Jasminka Antonenko *''Blame!'' (2017) - Zuru's Granddaughter Writer *Hell Girl (eps. 5, 9, 22) *Mai Mai Miracle External Links *Stephanie Sheh at the Internet Movie Database *Stephanie Sheh at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Singers Category:Producers